dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball NG S2 Episode 10 - Super Saiyan Ascension With Ease
Last time on DBNG, Kaizen and Railugus both worked for a way the two could fuse with each other. The two warriors and the Z-Fighters fought training at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber where they would gain unimaginable strength to help them in their battle with the Kureebran warriors. Kaizen and Railugus had emerged from the chamber two hours which in the chamber was half a year. They were almost reborn as they tested the new Fusion technique out as they called themselves Kailugen. How else with the Earthlings prepare for their battle? Find out today on DBNG. DBNG S2: Episode 10 - Super Saiyan Ascension With Ease Kaizen eating a bowl of Ramen with his son Kaiten as a month has already passed by, Kaiten eats nexts to his dad on the step of the Kame House with Kaizen's wife does the dishes. Kaiten:"Dad..what is this stuff??" Kaizen:"It's grub son, it's freakin delicious!: ^-^- He ate rapidly. Kaiten:He smiled as he chowed down. "Well in that case. LET'S EAT!" The Z-Fighters arrived. Corey:"Kaizen, we should be training again right?" Kaizen:"Nah, we did that stuff last month. We've prepared ourselves enough." Cargo:"You idiot...we'll need to train as long as possible! They won't stop training but we will." Kaiten:"..." Aaron:"Cargo's right. We're laying around and slacking off." Kaizen:"Chillax. You sound like Railugus right now." He smiled. Kuma:"Kaizen, why are you so calm? Our eldest former mentor is now dead because of those concieded fools. Whose next? Goku?" Kaizen:"......." Kaizen dropped the bowl of noodles purposely Kaizen looked down using Instant Transmission vanishing. Z-Fighters:"!?" Railugus Trains out in the Rocky Plains. Railugus attempts going Super Saiyan 3. Railugus:"H.....Haaaaa...Haaaaaaaa...Gaaahaaa!" The ground quaked a bit as pebbles rose. Railugus' hair lengthened as he was progressing with ease. Railugus' pupils had disappeared as there was only white and his muscles largened as his transformation was complete. Railugus:"That was way too easy...." He teleported ontop of the Kame House without any of the fighter's notice. Kaizen went to Goku's house until... Rayven appeared behind him as she targeted his arm using a swift kick like Android 18. Kaizen's arm was immediately damaged. Rayven:"Surprise." Kaizen grined with anger."You witch." Rayven used a turning kick sending him flying into a tree. Rayven:"Thanks for the compliment, punk." She had a glare on her face. Kaizen went Super Saiyan."You forget." He flew at her. The two battled as the went punch for punch and kick for kick Kaizen then used a double axe-handle sending Rayven crashing to the ground. He lands to see if she is conscious or not as he suprises him with a gun she shot him with sucking energy from his lifeforce. Rayven:"Hah! Your pathetic fool." Kaizen:"Gaaaah...Haaa!" Kaizen automatically powered down. Rayven "later fool." She tried to fly away but Railugus SSJ3 appeared with a Spinning kick to the stomach. Rayven:"....W-What...? Who is this??" Railugus Super Saiyan 3:"I'm the guy who will end this stupid feud and end the Kureebrans." Rayven (Evil Male voice):"Doesn't matter...I got the power of the Super Saiyan Kaizen." Kaizen/Railugus:"?! What?" Rayven:"That was my transformation technique! I can form into anyone or anything imaginable." Railugus Super Saiyan 3:"So you are?" Masect was the true Kureebran the whole time. Masect:"I am Masect. Son of King Masotch, and we will meet again." He disappeared. Kaizen's energy was taken from him as he was flown back home by Railugus. Kaizen:"So...your a 3 now,too?" Railugus:"Yep. Also a 2 now." Kaizen:"Pretty hard achieving it huh?" Railugus:"Nope. Actually it was easy for me." Kaizen:"W-What??" Railugus:"You better get some rest. You'll totally die if your conscious during this all. With your energy being gone." Kaizen:"Yeah...I feel weak now...I actually don't feel like a leader now." Railugus:"I can't believe your doubting yourself. Why the hell are you still alive if that's the case...?" Kaizen:"!?" Railugus:"Your an even better leader than Goku...and you know what? I bet he thinks the same thing." Kaizen realized. Railugus:"Your the leader of the next of fighters..it's up to you,Kuma,I, and our sons." Kaizen:"Your right...I can do this. From now on, the Kureebrans won't be stronger anymore!" Conclusion Now, Kaizen's sudden realization has made him believe he can now take on the Kureebrans leading the next-gen but with his power drained does the heroic Super Saiyan stand a chance anymore? Find out, next time on Dragon Ball NG. Category:NG Series Episodes Category:NG Series episodes Category:Fan Fiction